2007 Microsoft Memphis 500
The 2007 Microsoft Memphis 500 at Plymouth Superspeedway, race 5, is one of the most historic races, because on lap 187, the 1957 Ford 300 went airborne at 34 FREAKING CENTIMETERS HIGH!! He flipped over 45 times, as he missed race 6, the San Jose 250. The 1971 Boss 351 wins. Transcript Two-Car Crash VH1: TROUBLE! THE 57 300 HAS GONE AIRBORNE SO HIGH, HE MIGHT NOT RACE EVAR AGAIN! OMG, HE FLIPS LIKE A MANIAC! MTV: OH NO! HE'S BLOWN ALL FOUR TIRES! VH1: The 1957 Ford 300 has gone so high airborne continuing to flip over so much. MTV: AND HIS HOOD FLEW OFF! HIS LEFT BACK WHEEL EXPLODED! I SEE FIRE! VH1: OMG, I SEE FIRE ON HIS BENCH SEAT! MTV: I SEE HIS ROOF ON SO MUCH FIRE! THIS IS HISTORIC! SO SO HISTORIC! VH1: And he lands upside down on the MOST HUGEST BIGGEST FIRE EVER EVAR OVAR!!! MTV: He has landed upside down on the most giant fire in the Memphis 500 at Plymouth Speedway in Plymouth, Michigan. VH1: ABSOLUTE CHAOS at Plymouth! MTV: My goodness. I am vomiting so much- (vomits) BLEH! VH1: He could get replaced by Whistler Beta 1 anytime. Racers About the 300 Alvin: Your feelings? 1970 Mach 1: I'm totally speechless. 1969 COPO Camaro: I agree with the 70 Mach. 1970 Challenger R/T: He was a good friend. 1954 Vette (Vette is short for Corvette): HE CAN'T DIE OR HIS DRIVER! PLEASE! Alvin: There you go. Results # 1971 Ford Mustang Boss 351 - 200 laps (Hit the wall, but won the race) # 1962 Chevrolet Corvette - 200 laps # 1969 Chevrolet Camaro COPO - 200 laps # 1930 Ford Roadster - 200 laps # 1970 Dodge Coronet Super Bee - 200 laps # 1954 Chevrolet Corvette - 200 laps # 1969 Chevrolet Camaro Yenko - 200 laps # 1964 Chevrolet Corvette - 200 laps # 1970 Dodge Challenger R/T - 200 laps # 1957 Chevrolet Bel Air - 200 laps # 1935 Ford Coupe - 200 laps # 1940 Ford Coupe - 200 laps # 1955 Chevrolet Bel Air - 200 laps # 1968 Shelby GT500 - 200 laps # 1971 Pontiac GTO - 200 laps # 1961 Chevrolet Corvette - 200 laps # 1969 Dodge Coronet RT - 200 laps # 1957 Ford Thunderbird - 199 laps # 1965 Chevrolet Corvette - 199 laps # 1968 Chevrolet Camaro SS - 199 laps # 1964 Ford Thunderbird - 198 laps # 1970 Ford Mustang Mach 1 - 198 laps # 1968 Chevrolet Camaro RS SS - 198 laps # 1928 Ford Model A Roadster - 198 laps # 1970 Oldsmobile 442 - 198 laps # 1971 Ford Mustang Mach 1 - 197 laps # 1967 Plymouth Satellite - 197 laps # 1966 Pontiac GTO - 197 laps # 1972 Chevrolet Nova - 197 laps # 1972 Plymouth Scamp - 197 laps # 1950 Mercury Coupe - 196 laps # 1967 Buick Riviera - 196 laps # 1956 Ford Anglia - 195 laps # 1974 Chevrolet Corvette - 194 laps # 1971 Chevrolet Corvette - 188 laps (Crashed so hard into the wall at 68g and flipped over twice) # 1957 Ford 300 - 187 laps (Crashed a lot. Very serious damage) # 1964 Chevrolet Impala - 165 laps (Pit stop mistake) # 1974 Plymouth Duster - 1 lap (Engine fire)